Young Mammals In Love
(This is a sequel to the AU short story Bunny Prom Queen) I´ve never felt so proud or happy for someone in my entire life. It feels incredibly satisfying to see someone close to me beat the odds and reach to the top, while I get to see it all and celebrate with her. I´m here near the ZPD Academy, seeing the graduation ceremony. Sitting among the crowd, ready to see my beloved one´s dream come true. During my life in Bunnyburrow, it wasn´t easy being a fox. I got shunned and even bullied a bit for being a predator, because prejudices like that were still common in the countryside. I didn´t have many friends back there, even though I did well doing my studies otherwise. Except for one who I became very close with. The young rabbit Judy Hopps. For someone who seemed like my total opposite in every way, she really formed a special bond with me. Even though she used to distrust predators too because of one bullying incident in her childhood, she soon saw me for who I really was. She was one prey mammal who wouldn´t discriminate me. We became the best of friends soon. Encouraging and comforting each other when times were tough, having fun together and going through a lot in our lives. Finally I found that special someone I could care about. And then, as one would expect, things evolved. The best of friends became a couple. Others were surprised by it, and even though we didn´t face any discrimination regarding that, some frowned upon our relationship a bit. But we didn´t let that keep us down in the least. Times have changed, and if we must be open-minded about friendship, we should do the same thing about love too. So many dates together too, from going to movies and restaurants together. She had never been interested in a date before, but something in me just seemed to click in her. Maybe she is a bit foxlike on the inside even though she´s a bunny. Not to mention our first kiss at the prom dance floor, which was an unforgettable experience. A loving and supportive relationship came in handy especially when Judy started training for the ZPD, for she intended to become the first ever rabbit police officer. Others scorned at the thought and said she was delusional, but I supported and rooted for her throughout her dream. The academy training was rough and even brutal at times, but she persevered. She was the type who´d never give up, and always defended the weaker ones. A rabbit full of bravery and heart. No wonder I found her personality attractive. Now I saw her enter the stage at the graduation ceremony, with the mayor himself placing the badge on her chest. Smiling proudly in her new uniform, Judy looked just as beautiful in that as she does in more feminine clothes. I felt very proud too as she made her vows. A huge applause followed, with me being the loudest clapper there besides her own family of course. I couldn´t resist the urge to whistle too, which caused her to blush slightly there. After the ceremony, she walked towards me in the audience, smiling warmly. I of course glomped her hard and gave the sweetest hug to my only true love. Judy was certainly the kind of person that had hero material in her, no matter where she worked. I couldn´t wait to see her become a respectable role model for young mammals everywhere. Male, female, prey, predator, she could inspire anybody. She was already a hero to me personally, for helping me in this world and sticking by my side to the end. It´s not every day a man has a girlfriend like her. I saluted her and gave her the thumbs up. From her eyes I could see that this was the day she had dreamed about, and I was there to witness it too. Soon, she changed back to her familiar blouse and pants as we were walking home together through the streets of the village. Much to our luck, her new job wouldn´t start until autumn. A summer holiday was just beginning, and I´d get to spend it with her. My heart was filled with excitement. Visits to the amusement park, picnics, nightly strolls on the beach… from the look of it this summer with her was going to be the best in my life ever since my childhood. On our way home, we stopped by a local pond. I placed my paws on her shoulder as we were sitting on a log next to it and looking at each other´s reflections on the water. Like a gentleman, I picked the prettiest flower I found near the pond and gave it to her. The rabbit smiled at me beautifully. She thanked me for all the support I had given her during these times. It was no problem for me at all. As long as I had my proper place in her heart, I´d stick together with her through thick and thin. Whispering sweet things to her ear, I tickled her a bit. She loves it, wherever I do it; no matter whether it´s her nose, ear, belly button or neck. I love Judy´s cute litte giggle as I do that myself too. Before I could proceed, she tugged me by my tie and wrapped me into a big kiss. She wasn´t the type of person who´d hide and deny her feelings for her special someone. Judy had found love in the most important friend in her life, and she was content with it. I returned the kiss lovingly to my dear rabbit. If I had the power to make every day or moment with her as happy as possible, I´d do it without hesitation. Summer, work, studies, cop duty….It was all the same to us. Life was like a big journey to small mammals like us, and we´d face it together. Only with the two of us with our hearts beating for each other. Nothing could bring out the summer vibe in me more than a smile on your happy face, my dear Judy. Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity